


more than you know

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Drabble, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is decorated with the colors of autumn, and Jeno is in love with Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	more than you know

It’s already starting to smell like winter in the air. The sun has been hiding behind the gloomy clouds for weeks now, and the temperature is steadily dropping, trying to eventually reach below zero. The sounds of the birds chirping have changed to the rustling of the wind that blows hard from the north.

The leaves have changed their color, turning from green to yellow, orange and brown, even to red at times. Trees have already shed most of their leaves, there are only occasional ones still hanging on to the branches. The sidewalks are now covered with the fallen leaves, painting the dark asphalt with their warm-colored glory.

Jeno has his hand in Jaemin’s, their fingers intertwined as they walk on the sidewalk. The street is empty of anyone else. The leaves crunch under Jeno’s steps. Jaemin is kicking them, a smile plastered on his face as he enjoys watching the dry leaves take off with the cold autumn wind, making a spin in the air. 

The wind doesn’t bother Jeno. Jaemin’s hand is warm in his, emanating the warmth all the way to his whole body. They’re just strolling around. Jeno knows how much the younger likes autumn.

Jaemin’s cheeks are painted pink, the chilly wind having bit them a little. The color looks pretty against his caramel skin. Jeno pokes Jaemin’s cheek with his finger, “Hey, you”, he says, wanting to get the younger’s attention.

Jaemin lifts his gaze at Jeno, looking at him with a pure delight in his eyes. It melts Jeno’s heart every time, the younger just always looks so happy seeing him. There is something that has been dancing on the tip of Jeno’s tongue for the longest time. 

“I love you, Jaemin”

“You do?” Jaemin asks, an innocent smile risen to his lips. Jeno can’t surely tell if he’s feigning the surprise or if it’s real. Though it would be stupid is it was for real; Jaemin must know Jeno has been in love with him since forever.

“Yeah”, Jeno whispers and smiles. He detaches his hand from Jaemin’s, just to place his hands on the younger’s waist to draw him closer, “A lot more than you know”

Everybody always compliments Jeno of his eye-smile, but Jeno thinks it’s nothing compared to Jaemin’s. The younger closes the last small space between them and pecks Jeno’s lips.

“I love you too, you fool”, he then whispers, “A lot more than anyone knows”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
